Por una apuesta
by MeriAnne Abevaz
Summary: Después de que Lavender y Parvati pusiesen de los nervios a Hermione con sus constantes cotilleos, las dos amigas proponen a la Gryffindor un reto para demostrar que puede comportarse como una chica: tiene que besar a un alumno del colegio... Pero, ¿a quién? Dedicado a Jeypiem por su cumpleaños ;D ¡Para que veas que presto atención a todo lo que me dices!


Era una mañana clara de domingo, y el invierno lanzaba pequeñas tropas de brisas frías que removían perezosamente las hojas de las lindes del Bosque Prohibido.

El cielo estaba azul, despejado, limpio, terso como la piel de un niño. El sol relucía en lo alto, lejano e inalcanzable cual estrella dorada. Sin embargo, su calor no llegaba con la fuerza suficiente a los alumnos que se desparramaban sin ningún orden por los jardines del colegio, cobijándose bajo el abrigo de bufandas, guantes y gorros de lana.

Y tras una de las ventanas de la torre de Gryffindor, un montón de entusiasmados gritos femeninos eran medianamente amortiguados por el cristal.

En el interior de la habitación, Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil saltaban repetidamente la una frente a la otra, chillando extasiadas mientras agitaban las manos para mostrar aún más la agitación de la que eran víctimas. Pero por supuesto esto era perfectamente normal. ¿Quién no se dejaría las cuerdas vocales en gritar alocadamente cuando un jugosísimo rumor, según el cual George Weasley y Angelina Johnson habían retomado su antigua relación amorosa, se había extendido como la pólvora por el castillo?

Y apenas un par de metros más allá, arrellanada en su cama, Hermione Granger trataba inútilmente de concentrarse en la lectura de su nueva adquisición literaria. El blanco que sus nudillos lucían debido al fuerte agarre que la joven ejercía sobre las tapas del libro, así como su ceño fruncido y sus dientes apretados, daban a entender que Hermione estaba experimentando ciertos instintos homicidas hacia sus exaltadas y ruidosas compañeras.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —exclamó Parvati—. Son la pareja ideal, ¿no te parece? —antes de que Lavender pudiese responder, ella prosiguió—. Por cierto… ¿es verdad eso que he oído sobre lo mucho que ha… mejorado… tu "amistad" con cierto pelirrojo?

Parvati alzó las cejas inquisitivamente, y Lavender sonrió con picardía mientras se sonrojaba de forma algo cínica.

—Oh, bueno… Sí, podría decirse que Ro-Ro y yo hemos dado un paso en nuestra relación y…

—¿Pero estáis saliendo o no? —insistió Parvati, y Lavender rio.

—¡Sí! —respondió finalmente, y de nuevo las dos chicas retomaron sus gritos de emoción desbordada, sus ridículos saltitos y sus aspavientos agobiantes.

—¡Ya está bien! —estalló finalmente Hermione, cerrando de golpe su libro y mirando a sus compañeras con rabia—. ¿No podéis cerrar la boca ni un miserable segundo?

Lavender y Parvati la observaron, sorprendidas, hasta que la primera puso los brazos en jarras y replicó:

—¿Y tú no puedes dejar de perder el tiempo con esa tontería de libros? Ya podrías ponerte un poco más al día con los cotilleos del colegio…

Parvati asintió fervientemente, dándole la razón, y Hermione parpadeó, tratando de averiguar si las dos chicas estaban hablando en serio o no. Esa pausa dio tiempo suficiente a Lavender para continuar.

—¡No te enteras de nada! Seguro que si te pregunto quién le gusta a Lee Jordan no tienes ni idea, ¿verdad? ¡Y apuesto lo que sea a que no sabes con quién sale Michael Corner! ¿Y qué hay de Ernie Macmillan? ¡Ni siquiera sabes por quién…!

—¡No me importa! —replicó Hermione, interrumpiendo a Lavender en su perorata—. ¡No me importa nada de eso! ¡Solo os interesa a vosotras, par de cotillas!

—¿Disculpa? —intervino Parvati, atónita—. No somos cotillas, solo tratamos de estar lo más informadas posible. ¿Dónde está el problema?

—En que esos asuntos no son de vuestra incumbencia —respondió Hermione armándose de paciencia—. Esa "información", como tú la llamas, pertenece a la vida privada de otros alumnos. ¡No podéis invadirla así!

—Pero se supone que eso es lo que hacen las chicas, Hermione: interesarse por la vida privada de los demás… —dijo Lavender, y la estudiosa Gryffindor resopló.

—Cotillear —repitió con seguridad y algo de desdén.

—¿Sabes? En el fondo te compadezco —canturreó Lavender—. Nunca has intentado parecerte a una chica y, finalmente, te quedarás sola. ¡Y no me extraña! ¿Quién querría acercarse con intenciones sentimentales a una escoba vestida de monja y sin un solo toque de maquillaje en la cara?

La pulla golpeó la conciencia de Hermione con fuerza, pero ella apartó las dudas con una sacudida de cabeza.

—No quiero ni necesito que se me acerque ningún chico —sentenció. Sus dos compañeras, al oír esto, se giraron con sendas sonrisillas estúpidas y empezaron a murmurar como si Hermione no se encontrase allí.

—Pobrecilla, oculta su dolor tras mentiras…

—Cierto, está más que claro…

—¿Quién no necesita un chico?

—Se nota que miente, pero ¿qué le va a hacer?

—Ya… Con su aspecto…

—Es tan poco femenina…

—Seguro que a sus dieciséis años nunca ha besado a ningún chico…

—Segurísimo…

—¿Quién ha dicho que yo no he besado nunca a un chico? —gritó Hermione, enfureciéndose por momentos. Aquellas dos la estaban sacando de sus casillas.

Lavender y Parvati se giraron, mirándola con compasión.

—Vamos, Hermione, no es necesario que finjas… No pasa nada, te guardaremos el secreto…

—Claro, porque vosotras sois expertas en guardar secretos, ¿verdad? —bufó indignada Hermione.

—Hermione, venga… Somos tus amigas… Puedes confiar en nosotras… —dijo Lavender, sentándose en la cama a su lado. Hermione la miró como se mira a un bicho especialmente molesto que se ha posado en tu hombro. ¿Amigas? ¿Confiar? ¿Iba en serio?

—Tal vez no sea muy femenina, pero el físico no es lo que importa, y considero que cuando sea el momento podré enamorar al chico ideal con mi forma de ser, no con mi aspecto —dijo con calma, como si le estuviese explicando a un tonto que dos más dos nunca suman diez.

—Ah, ¿sí? —sonrió Parvati—. En ese caso te propongo un reto: ¿a que no eres capaz de besar a un chico?

—¿Qué? —soltó Hermione, estupefacta.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Lavender, dando una palmada—. Nosotras te decimos un chico y, si tienes el valor de besarle y conseguir que te corresponda el beso, te dejaremos en paz. ¡Venga, será divertido, y prometemos decirte un chico guapo!

—No pienso participar en semejante estupidez —dijo Hermione, pero Parvati la zarandeó del hombro con insistencia.

—¡Vamos, Herms! ¡Te lo prometemos, de verdad! ¿O tienes miedo?

Esa última pregunta activó algo en el interior de Hermione, una trampilla que liberó de golpe la temeridad y el orgullo que toda leona guarda en su interior. La joven se levantó de un salto de la cama, mirándolas con determinación.

—Por supuesto que no tengo miedo. ¿A quién decíais que tengo que besar?

La sonrisa cómplice que compartieron las otras dos chicas lo dijo todo.

—No puedo creerme que esté haciendo esto —gimió Hermione por vigésima vez, apretándose con fuerza contra los muros de piedra del recoveco de las mazmorras en el cual estaba escondida junto con sus compañeras de habitación, que vigilaban el pasillo desde detrás de una armadura._ "¿En qué lío me he metido?"_, pensó. _"¡Si yo solo quería que me dejasen leer tranquila!"._

—Creí que habías dicho que no tenías miedo —le picó Lavender, sonriendo maliciosamente.

—¡Y yo creí que habías dicho que me propondrías a un chico normal, no a… eso! —protestó ella, desesperada.

—Shhh, callar, por ahí vienen —les chistó Parvati, y las tres chicas escucharon las voces de un grupo de jóvenes que se acercaban al lugar donde ellas estaban ocultas.

—Bien, repasemos el plan —susurró rápidamente Lavender, girándose hacia Hermione—. Parvati y yo distraemos a sus amigos, los alejamos, y entonces sales tú y ¡bum! Le besas. Fácil, ¿no?

Hermione le miró con un profundo odio, pero antes de que pudiese cumplir con sus impulsos asesinos, Lavender y Parvati se deslizaron con sigilo fuera de su escondrijo. Hermione se asomó prudentemente por el borde del recoveco, y vio así como Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy se detenían de golpe para mirar sorprendidos a las dos Gryffindores, que se arrimaron a ellos blandiendo deslumbrantes sonrisas.

—¡Theo! ¡Amigo mío! ¿Qué tal estás? —comenzó Parvati, rodeando con un brazo los hombros de un atónito Nott como si fuesen íntimos desde siempre.

—¿Qué hacéis vosotras dos aquí? —inquirió Blaise, mirando con desconfianza a Lavender, que le regaló unos pucheritos seductores.

—Hemos venido a veros, Blaisy —ronroneó, y Zabini dio un paso atrás, asombrado por las confianzas que se había tomado Lavender para llamarle así.

Malfoy contemplaba la escena desde una distancia prudencial, debatiéndose entre la molestia y la diversión.

Por su parte, Crabbe y Goyle babeaban mirando alternativamente a las dos chicas, como si fuera la primera vez que tenían féminas tan cerca… Y probablemente así fuese.

—¿Qué queréis? —inquirió Nott, tratando de zafarse del agarre de Parvati, que pestañeaba coquetamente.

—Invitaros a dar una vuelta con nosotras. Hay un par de cosas que queremos… enseñaros… —Lavender dejó la frase en el aire, dando a los chicos todo un mundo de posibilidades con las que completar su significado.

—Pues vamos —declaró Zabini, sonriendo. Una chica era una chica, vistiese los colores que vistiese.

—Vamos, vamos —repitieron Crabbe y Goyle, y Theo, incómodo, murmuró:

—Bueno… pero solo un ratito…

Ya se estaban yendo cuando Malfoy interrumpió con tono arrogante.

—¿De verdad vais a iros con ellas? Qué bajo habéis caído…

—Tú te lo pierdes, Malfoy —respondió Lavender, enganchándose al cuello de Blaise, que se encontró con que aquella posición era idónea para observar detalladamente el escote de la chica.

—No sé si podré superarlo —se burló el rubio, llevándose una mano al pecho con dramatismo.

—Hasta luego, Draco —se despidió Blaise, guiñándole un ojo—. Ya te contaré…

Y el grupo se fue, precedido por las dos Gryffindores y Zabini, y cerrado por Theo, que caminaba arrastrando los pies, y Goyle y Crabbe, que se bamboleaban hacia delante al ritmo de los traseros de las chicas.

—Panda de idiotas… —masculló Malfoy por lo bajo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Hermione tragó saliva. Estaban solos. Era ahora o nunca.

Rogando a Merlín porque se apiadase de ella y le permitiese salir ilesa de aquella ridícula aventura, salió de su escondite justo a tiempo de ver a Draco dar media vuelta y alejarse de nuevo hacia el interior de las mazmorras.

—¡Malfoy! —le llamó, y el Slytherin se giró rápidamente, con los reflejos dignos de un buscador. Sus ojos, del color del mercurio, se encendieron al ver a Hermione.

—Vaya, vaya, mira a quién tenemos aquí… Nada menos que a mi sangre-sucia preferida… —susurró con tono mordaz—. ¿Qué buscas aquí? Estás muy lejos de la sabana, ¿no, leoncita?

Hermione tragó saliva otra vez, contando hasta diez para no perder los nervios y matarle. Si tenía que besarle, al menos que estuviese vivo.

—Tengo… tengo algo que decirte —comenzó, mirando los labios del chico y sintiendo arcadas por tener que tocar eso con su boca… _"Hipócrita"_, se reprochó a sí misma. Tanto como arcadas, no. De hecho, aquellos labios finos y ágiles enmarcados por ese rostro de piel clara y facciones esculpidas en alabastro tenían un cierto atractivo… _"¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando? ¡Es Malfoy! Aunque, teniendo en cuenta que le tienes que besar, tal vez no sea mala idea tratar de buscarle atractivo físico… que en realidad no le falta". _Y de nuevo quiso pegarse a sí misma por el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. Solo entonces reparó en que Malfoy le estaba diciendo algo—. ¿Eh?

—Decía —comenzó de nuevo el rubio, alzando una ceja con la burla pintada en su divertida expresión— que qué era eso que querías decirme. Aunque si vas a regresar a ese extraño limbo del que acabas de volver, no te esfuerces en intentarlo. Y recuerda que no es culpa tuya que tu limitado cerebro se desconecte de vez en cuando…

Hermione apretó con fuerza los dientes y se mantuvo en silencio, fulminándole con la mirada.

—¿Nada? —insistió Malfoy, y después resopló—. Estás mucho peor de lo que pensaba…

Y dando media vuelta retomó su marcha. Hermione abrió mucho los ojos. No podía perder contra Lavender y Parvati.

Echó a correr detrás de Malfoy, llamándole. Draco volvió a girarse despacio con intención de soltarle algún que otro insulto para que le dejase en paz, pero ni una sola palabra llegó a salir de su boca, porque de pronto Hermione pegó sus labios a los de él.

El Slytherin se quedó rígido, petrificado por la sorpresa, mientras que ella, con lágrimas en los ojos, se puso de puntillas para alcanzar mejor la cara de Malfoy y prosiguió besándole, tratando de sacar una mínima respuesta por su parte.

Justo cuando creía que se iba a morir de la vergüenza y la humillación, apenas un segundo antes de separarse de él, los brazos de Malfoy la agarraron por los hombros y tiraron de ella hacia el mismo recoveco en el que las Gryffindores se habían escondido. Y allí, respondió al beso de la castaña. Aunque en realidad, lo que hizo fue más bien tomar el control absoluto de la situación.

Hermione ahogó un grito, atónita al sentir que Malfoy la apretaba contra la pared, profundizando el beso y explorando su boca con intensidad, mientras sus manos la recorrían de arriba abajo, tocándola a través de la ropa.

Ella cerró los ojos, impactada y confusa, sin saber qué hacer. Nunca antes se había encontrado en una situación así, y había algo en la forma de actuar de Malfoy, una especie de fuerza salvaje y desbocada, que la intimidaba y le hacía temblar.

Sin embargo, más por instinto que por otra cosa, alzó una mano hasta el pelo de Draco, enterrando los dedos en sus cabellos finos y sedosos, maravillándose por su tacto. Colocó la otra mano sobre el pecho del chico, como si así pudiese ejercer un mínimo de control en la distancia que les separaba, cuando esto no era así ni mucho menos.

Hermione estaba sobrepasada por los hechos. Poco a poco, fue perdiéndose en la intensidad del beso, atreviéndose a tocar a Malfoy, avergonzada por la situación, por estar comportándose así, pero sin poder evitar disfrutar de cada segundo y preguntarse qué mosca le habría picado al Slytherin.

También hubo un instante en el que sintió miedo, aunque no habría sabido decir por qué. Tal vez del qué dirán, quizás de Malfoy, o puede que de sí misma. No obstante, este temor aparentemente irracional desapareció a medida que fue entregándose más y más a las frenéticas caricias del chico, al baile sin control de sus bocas.

Y, de pronto, de algún lugar del mundo exterior, fuera de la burbuja en la que ambos estaban flotando, las voces de varios alumnos llegaron hasta ellos.

Hermione empujó a Malfoy con fuerza, logrando a duras penas separarlo de ella. Se miraron, jadeantes y con los labios rojos. Había una nota de desafío en su mirada, una corriente eléctrica que latía con fuerza, una chispa que siempre había estado ahí, esperando el momento oportuno de convertirse en un imperioso incendio. Y el momento había llegado.

Pero las voces se hicieron más cercanas, y Hermione rompió el contacto visual, sintiendo cómo el calor acudía raudo a sus mejillas.

Escuchaba la respiración pesada de Malfoy, y su cercanía hacía que siguiese sintiendo sobre sus labios el toque del chico. Armándose de valor, alzó la cabeza y le miró. Él se inclinó despacio, con la intención de volver a atrapar su boca, pero Hermione retrocedió un paso. Miró fuera del pasillo, en cuyo fondo se proyectaban las sombras de varios estudiantes aproximándose.

Con un suspiro, se giró de nuevo hacia Malfoy, que la miraba intensamente. Sus inspiraciones aún eran irregulares, y ella percibió con aún más vergüenza que tenía una pequeña herida en el labio inferior. _"¿Eso se lo he hecho yo?"_, pensó, incómoda. La cordura había vuelto a ella, dando nitidez a los últimos acontecimientos, que tan borrosos se repetían en su mente, y cogiendo aire dijo:

—Nunca más. Esto no volverá a repetirse nunca más.

Y dando media vuelta echó a correr, alejándose lo más rápido posible de las mazmorras.

Malfoy salió lentamente del recoveco, observándola irse mientras se recostaba contra la pared. Alzó los dedos y se tocó suavemente los labios, rememorando el sabor de la boca de la Gryffindor. Y, con la sonrisa traviesa de quien se sabe vencedor, murmuró:

—Eso ya lo veremos.


End file.
